A Terrible Day
by Mimi Sutcliff
Summary: What is it like in a regular day at the Earl Phantomhive's Manor? Who knew Grell had A daughter? Who knew that Lizzie was only getting married to Ciel only for his money? Will Lizzie succeed in her plan? Or will she be too late? rated T for good measure, just incase.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first story, so forgive me and review!_

_Btw, I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but I do own the plot and Grell's daughter._

Chapter 1

_Ciel's pov_

**Today was going to be a terrible day.**

**Grell and his daughter, Jacqueline (or Jackie for short), were coming over to the manor today. Grell has just been very protective of her lately. Jacqueline on the other hand loves to explore and roam free. Therefore, I guess I can understand where he's coming from. My point is, whenever they come over Grell is always shouting for Sebastian, or telling Jacqueline what to do or how to do things. Then poor Jacqueline runs off and is shouted at and then retaliates and argues with her father.**

**So, as you can see, today was going to be a terrible day. **

**Then, being I, I forgot about Lizzie and she came over. She immediately began decorating the place in lace, frills, and excessively much of the color pink. I could already tell that the two girls were not going to get along. **

**Jackie was wearing a beautiful and yet simple floor-length velvet forest green gown that simply flowed to the ground. Whereas Lizzie was wearing an unflattering pink and purple ball gown that puffed out excessively much.**

**Grell was in his normal attire consisting of a cherry red trench coat, a deep red vest, black leather gloves, black slacks, and a reddish-pink necktie. Of course, he was also wearing his glasses and had his chainsaw/death scythe with him.**

**Sebastian had on his normal attire as well. He had on his tailcoat, and slacks, as well as his badge and gloves. All was black except for the gloves. The gloves were white as snow. Although, you see Sebastian had to wear his gloves or else everyone would see his demon sign and if they saw his then I would have to reveal the mark on my eye as well, which btw, has the same mark as Sebastian's hand did.**

_Sorry this was such a short chapter! I really could not write that much because my brother has been on the computer all morning and he used up almost all of our time. Anyways, see ya'll soon! _

_Btw, I will try to update either as soon as possible, which will probably be tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow._

_ ~Mimi_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, I am sorry I have not updated in a long time. My mom took us on a surprise trip to the middle of nowhere. Anyways… I am not sure if this is going to be a long story or not. I just cannot really get into writing. I have been reading them for a while now and I thought hey I could make one too. However, maybe not…. Then again, it may just be writers block. Anyways, I will try to finish this story, but if I do not, feel free to pick it up or whatever… I don't really care. Anyways, here you go. I cannot promise it will be long, but ya. _

**One month later  
Jackie's pov**

**Turns out, my dad had to go on a business trip for the agency. Therefore, he asked Ciel if I could stay here instead of the agency. Of course being the man that Ciel is, he accepted. My dad left immediately afterwards. Therefore, I have been staying here for almost a month now. I can tell that Lizzie does not like me. I do not understand why though…. **

"**Jacqueline? Are you feeling ok?"**

**Ciel's voice snapped me back to the present. **

"**Hmm…? Oh! Yes, Yes. I'm fine thank you."**

"**Very well. Did you even hear a thing Sebastian said?"**

"**Not really…." I said blushing slightly.**

"**He was asking you what your life is like at the agency. I also would like to hear this."**

"**Oh, Ok. Well, it is ok. But certainly not the best. There are lots of perverts and bisexuals. As well as a lot of dangerous, people. I guess that is why my dad will not let me leave my room unless he or an escort is there with me. The food is amazing though. But that is about the only good qualities…"**

"**So, needless to say, you don't like living there?"**

"**Oh, don't get me wrong its ok and all, but I guess you could say I don't."**

"**Very well. Why don't you go to your room for a bit? I need to discuss something very important with Sebastian and Elizabeth. Would you please send her down?"**

"**Of course my lord."**

**And with that, I left the room. I then headed upstairs to Elizabeth's room. I knocked on her door ever so slightly.**

"**Who is it?"**

"**It's me, Jacqueline."**

"**Oh. What do you want?" she asked me in a sadistic tone.**

"**Ciel would like to speak with you and Sebastian in his study right away."**

"**Oh! Please tell him I'll be right down."**

"**Sure."**

**I then headed to my room and plopped down on my bed. I was sooo tired. Today had been a very long day. I soon found myself falling asleep on the mattress.**

**Later that day  
Ciel's pov**

**I watched as Jack went up the stairs to go find Lizzie. Suddenly Sebastian spoke up.**

"**My lord, whatever do you need to speak to me and Lady Elizabeth for?"**

"**I'll not say anything until Lizzie is here to."**

"**Very well my lo-"**

"**Cieeeeelll!"**

"**Lizzie."**

"**Jack said there was something you wanted to speak to me and Sebastian about?"**

"**Yes. There is. You see, jack is living in a horrible place. It is called 'the agency of G.R.'. She obviously hates living there, even though she really doesn't have a choice since her father's work requires him to live there. I need both of your opinions."**

"**Our opinions on what?**

"**I would like to know how you feel about me inviting jack to stay and live here for as long as time permits. Tell me, how do you two feel about that?"**

"**I think it would be an honor to serve such a fine young lady." Said Sebastian.**

"**I WONT ALLOW IT!"**

"**E-Elizabeth…."**

**Lizzie's pov**

**How could he?! Invite that filthy scum into our home. Doesn't he realize that she's falling for him? How could he be so blind?!**

"**But lizzie-"**

"**NO IDONT CARE! SHE WILL NOT BE STAYING HERE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!"**

**And 2with that, I stormed out of the room.**

**Ciel's pov**

**As I watched Lizzie storm out, I asked Sebastian, "what is the matter with her?"**

"**Sir, I do believe Lady Elizabeth Is jealous of all the attention you are giving to Lady Jacqueline. Perhaps I should go speak to the young ladies tonight. How do you feel about that my lord?"**

"**Yes, please do that Sebastian. And afterwards, bring me my evening tea, and a slice of something minty."**

"**Yes, my lord."**

_Sooo… Was it better than the first chapter? Please review and tell me if I'm any good at this because I really don't know how to feel about my work. I've never written something before…. Anyways… REVIEW!  
HoNk HoNk HoNk :o)_

_~Mimi _


	3. Special Author's Note! Please Read!

Hey sorry guys about the chapter mishap. My brother hacked my account and so I had reupoload my chapters! Anyways, I probably won't be able to update until Monday, as it being my dad's bday weekend this weekend. Anyway thabks for the reviews and your support!  
special shout out to Lea-Kagamine! Thanks sooo much for being my first reviewer!  
C u soon! Bye!  
HoNk HoNk HoNk :o)

~Mimi


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**One month later…**

**Ciel's pov****  
**I was awoken by Sebastian as usual, although, he seemed to have a worried look on his face.  
"Sebastian?"  
" Yes, my lord?"  
" Are you all right? You seem a bit worried."  
" Well, you see…,"  
"Sebastian? What happened?"  
" Lady Jacqueline has appeared to run off in the middle of the night.  
Anyways, for breakfast this morning, you will be having a light earl grey tea, along with an egg tart. Is there anything else you will require this morning sire?"  
" Yes. I would like for you to bring the carriage around in exactly 30 minutes… we will be looking for Jacqueline. Ill also need you to call Elizabeth and tell her that our plans are canceled because of last night's events."  
" Very well, my lord. In addition, what shall I do with the three buffoons for the day? Assuming that your venture will require the whole day, of course."  
" Give them the day off, but be sure to let them know to feed Pluto at his regular feeding times and to be sure to tie him up OUTSIDE. He is not to be let inside the mansion."  
" Yes. My lord."  
In addition, with that he left. I hurriedly got ready, ate my tart, and drank my tea. I was soon ready to leave. I climbed down the stairs, and met Sebastian at the carriage.  
"Where to first, my lord?"  
" We will start searching the town from the outer skirts of the kingdom. We will then go inwards, and if we have not found her by then, we will immediately put in a missing persons report, and put posters up all over the center of town. Is that understood?"  
" Yes, my lord."  
" Good. Now let's go."  
I wonder where that girl has gone….

**Sebastian's pov**  
Ciel seemed a bit off that morning. He was very out of character. It was not surprising that he wanted Pluto tied up outside, although it was very strange that he wanted to get ready by himself. He also seemed very concerned for the young woman. I wonder what we will tell Grell… that we lost his daughter? No, he was very protective of her…. What WILL we tell him!?

**Jackie's pov******

I was exhausted. I had been running since two in the morning. Why was I running you might ask? Because I had to get away from him. Which him u may ask, Sebastian or Ciel? Both. Sebastian did not seem natural; in fact, he rather scares me even though Ciel seems to trust him with his life. In addition, for Ciel, well, he did not exactly seem very natural either, and honestly, I could not be around him anymore. He made me feel different than I had ever felt before. I felt like a new person when I was around him, a trusting, safe, and thoughtful person. I knew what this feeling was, but… I was not going to get hurt again! (Btw, read the author's note below! Super important!) I knew I needed to stop. In fact, my vision was getting hazy, and black was creeping its way into my eyesight. I stared to feel my legs give out beneath me, when I saw a very familiar looking black carriage come into view. I also saw a very alarmed and worried looking Ciel pop his head out of the window. I tried to turn, but in the process, collapsed on the concrete ground.  
"Jacqueline!"  
The last thing I saw was Ciel running towards me, and Sebastian parking the carriage. Then, it all went black.

**(I will tell you people what happened later in the story when they confess their love, or rather, a certain supernatural will. The first person to guess and get it right gets a virtual pocky! So, is the Demon? The Redheaded Bisexual? On the other hand, is it the Famous Reaper? Hehehe… try to guess and you will be rewarded!)**

**~ Mimi Sutcliff**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Ciel's pov  
** I was looking out the window, and suddenly I saw a very familiar head of flaming red hair pass in front of the carriage. Without thinking, I hopped out of the moving carriage while telling Sebastian that he needed to stop the carriage.  
" Jacqueline!"  
I saw her collapse on the ground and immediately rushed towards her. I quickly picked her up into my arms and shouted to Sebastian.  
"Sebastian! Help her! Alternatively, get help! Alternatively, I do not know! Just make sure she is ok! That is an order!"  
" Yes, my lord. Of course."  
He quickly came over, and checked for a pulse. He then prodded her in several different places **(nowhere inappropriate!) **and concluded his examination. **  
**"She will be fine as long as we get her immediate help. She is severely dehydrated, starved, fatigued, as well as having a few broken bones and possibly a concussion. In the meantime, my lord, what shall I tell Grell?"  
" Tell him nothing. He will find out eventually anyways. Now, get her to a hospital, now! In addition, do not just leave me either. Put her in the back of the carriage, and drive!"  
" Yes, my lord."  
In addition, with that, he flew up, and placed Jacqueline in the back of the carriage with me. He then took his place at the front, and started driving.

**Jackie's pov  
**I woke up, but did not open my eyes…they felt like lead. I heard voices. I could barely distinguish them against the static that I was hearing for some unapparent meaning. I will have to ask Sebastian or my dad later. Anyways, back to the voices.  
"Why the gobstopers would you do that Sebastian?"  
That was Ciel… I wonder what Sebastian did that had made him so angry. Sebastian messes up sometimes, but Ciel never gets this mad…. Even so, when Sebastian messes up, he MEANS to mess up.  
"Simply because there was no other way my lord. It was that, or death."  
Oh god. Death. Ciel and Sebastian were demons, so they could not die. The other servants had nothing to do with this. Therefore, that leaves me. They must have done something to me while I was unconscious. It was probably whatever they did to me, or death.

**Ciel's pov  
**I was sure that Jacqueline would have woken by now. It has been three days since she collapsed, and she has shown no signs of life, unless you count the whole, 'heart-beepy-thingy'. I was worried about her. I was afraid that she was not going to wake up. I was afraid that Grell was going to kill me. In addition, most of all… I was afraid of living my life without her by my side. I loved her, and I hoped she did to, but now she may never get the chance, and I may not either. That scared me the most, I think.

**Sebastian's pov  
**I looked at the young master's face and could tell that he was very concerned for the girl. I wish I could help him, by staying by her side, but I had some business I had to attend to with the Undertaker.  
"My young lord, I hate to go, but I have some urgent business to attend to with a certain funeral director."  
" Of course, Sebastian. You may go. However, when you return, please bring back some clothes and food for me. Also, tell the servants that they have the week off. And that Pluto will stay on the same schedule as always."  
" Yes, my lord."  
I disappeared into the night, and headed in the familiar direction of the undertaker's shop. This was going to be interesting. If the girl was what I thought, she was, and if I had done what I thought I had id, then the girl was something special that is for sure. I soon rounded the corner, and stopped at the door. Once I go in, I must get information and go. I had not the time to idle play his foolish games. Oh well, here goes nothing.  
"Is there finally a body? Hehehe….."  
" Perhaps soon if I do not hurry."

**Please, please, please! Read AND REVIEW! I would like to give a special thanks to all of my reviewers:**

**Lunarheart01**

**James Birdsong**

**Lea-Kagamine**

**Yaaa…. It pretty pitiful. Come on people! Review! I am glad that you like it and will follow it, but I need reviews! I in fact, I will give you a virtual cupcake if you do! The next chapter gets interesting. Bout, I will not update until I have five reviews. In addition, please do not forget to check the poll on my page! I cannot continue the story without it! Ant ways, I will not see you all for at least 3-4 days. IM GOING TO FLORIDA! Reek! I am so happy, but ya. So review, and sign the poll! You will get a virtual cookie, cupcake, and I will even include a strawberry if you do both! Oh and before I forget, please enter the compaction I had stared on chapter 3! Please! I want to see how yall think!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Jack's pov

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_Jackie's dream_  
I was running…... running from something. From what? I did not know. All I knew was that if I did not pick up my pace, I was going to die. And I could not die. I had this strange feeling that something was different, but I did not know what. Something was different about ME. My stomach was churning, and I felt a bit sick. I was a bit larger around to. I kept running and soon it became dark. I could hear voices. They sounded familiar.  
"Jacqueline, Jackie. Jackie, please come back. Please... I love you, WE love you."  
Suddenly, I felt a slight tug, and was being pulled into what people say is at the end of that strange tunnel when you die, or have a near-death experience. The voice was not harsh, but a bit demanding. Also, very soft and neglected. The voices became fainter. And I could hear screams, and cries… as well as a wild beeping noise that sounded familiar to a an EKG _(A/N: or is it ECG? HMMM… I WONDER…) _machine. There were only two voices I knew that were like that.  
My father after being rejected by Sebastian, and forced to work by William, and…  
Ciel.  
It was him.  
Soon I reached the end of the tunnel.  
_

I was in a bed, but it was not my bed… it felt generic, and cold. It was a hospital bed, I knew it.  
Everything was so dark. I could not see a thing. Even though my eyes were open, I could not see a thing. Why couldn't I see?  
I felt heat coming from beside me. I felt around and felt what seemed to be hair. Then I felt the face. It was a man, but he seemed to be a boy. He was wearing something around his head, like a string of some sort.  
It was Ciel.  
"Jacqueline! You're awake! Sebastian, get in here now! Jack is awake!"  
" C-Ciel? Is that you?"

Ciel's pov

She seemed far away, or at least she had a far-away look in her eyes. In fact, her eyes were rather frosted over. I wonder if she is ok. And besides, what did she mean? Couldn't she see me?  
"Yes. It's me Jackie. It's me."  
" Is my Dad or Sebastian, or someone here? Oh! And could you please turn on the lights? I can't see a thing…"  
"No. everyone is on an errand, and your father is away on a business trip to South America. And what do you mean, 'turn on the lights, I can't see anything'? The lights ARE on. Can't you see?"  
" … No. I can't. I don't see a thing. It is all black, and it scares me."  
"DOCTOR! SEBASTIAN! HELP!"  
"yes?"  
"help her! She cant see!"  
"she should be able to… hmm.. let me run some tests. In the meantime, im going to need you to step out of the room ."

(a/n; how was it? Im sorry I haven't updated for so long! I couldn't think of anything. Now ive left you A cliffhanger. Soon you shall find out what will happen! Anyways, please review and whatever! Oh! Before I forget, please vote on the poll on my profile! I haven't gotten ANY votes AT ALL! Thanks! Btw, im not updating till I get 5 REVIEWS! GOT IT? )

~Mimi Sutcliff


End file.
